Shogakukan
| founder = Takeo Ōga | successor = | industry = Publishing | area_served = Worldwide | hq_location_city = Tokyo | hq_location_country = Japan | key_people = Masahiro Ōga )}} | products = Magazines, manga, picture books, light novels, educational books, reference books, other books | topics = | subsid = | genre = | imprints = | revenue = | num_employees = 728 | num_employees_year = 2017 | website = }} is a Japanese publisher of dictionaries, literature, manga, non-fiction, DVDs, and other media in Japan. Shogakukan founded Shueisha, which also founded Hakusensha. These are three separate companies, but are together called the Hitotsubashi Group, one of the largest publishing groups in Japan. Shogakukan is headquartered in the Shogakukan Building in Hitotsubashi, Chiyoda, Tokyo, and the other two companies are located in the same ward. Shogakukan in the United States Shogakukan, along with Shueisha, owns Viz Media, which publishes manga from both companies in the United States. Shogakukan's licensing arm in North America was ShoPro Entertainment; it was merged into Viz Media in 2005. Shogakukan's production arm is Shogakukan-Shueisha Productions (previously Shogakukan Productions Co.,Ltd.) In March 2010 it was announced that Shogakukan would partner with the American comics publisher Fantagraphics to issue a line of manga to be edited by Matt Thorn. Shogakukan in Europe In Europe, manga from Shōgakukan and Shūeisha are published by local publishers such like Pika Édition, Ki-oon, Kana or Kazé for the French market, and Kazé, Carlsen, Egmont or Tokyopop for the German market. Shogakukan, Shueisha and ShoPro have made a joint venture named Viz Media Europe.Vizmedia Europe rachète le groupe Kazé Viz Media Europe bought in 2009 the French Kazé Group whose activities are mainly publishing manga and home video for the French and German market.Organisation du groupe Vizmedia Europe Shogakukan in Southeast Asia The company has a wholly owned subsidiary, Shogakukan Asia, headquartered in Singapore. The company previously partnered with local companies."Education through entertainment" (Archive). Singapore Economic Development Board. January 15, 2014. Retrieved on June 2, 2015. List of magazines published by Shogakukan Manga magazines Male oriented manga magazines ;Children's manga magazines *''CoroCoro Comic'' (Since 1977) *''Bessatsu CoroCoro Comic'' (Since 1981) *''CoroCoro Ichiban!'' (Since 2005) ;Shōnen manga magazines *''Weekly Shōnen Sunday'' (Since 1959) *''Shōnen Sunday Super'' (Since 1978) *''Shōnen Big Comic'' (1979–1987) (discontinued) *''Monthly Shōnen Sunday'' (Since 2009) * (1960–1974) ;Seinen manga magazines *''Big Comic'' (Since 1968) **''Big Comic Business'' **''Big Comic Original'' (Since 1972) **''Big Comic Spirits'' (Since 1980) **''Monthly Big Comic Spirits'' (Since 2009) **''Big Comic Special'' **''Big Comic Superior'' (Since 1987) *''IKKI'' (2003-2014) (discontinued) *''Monthly Sunday Gene-X'' (Since 2000) *''Weekly Young Sunday'' (1987–2008) (discontinued) Female oriented manga magazines ;Children's manga magazines *''Pucchigumi'' (ぷっちぐみ) (since 2006) ;Shōjo manga magazines *''Betsucomi'' (Since 1970) *''Cheese!'' (Since 1996) *''ChuChu'' (2000–2010, now discontinued) *''Ciao'' (Since 1977) *''Pochette'' *''Shōjo Comic'' (Since 1968) ;Josei manga magazines *''flowers'' (Since 2002) *''Judy'' *''Petit Comic'' (Since 1977) *''Rinka'' (2007–discontinued) Fashion magazines *CanCam (Since 1982) See also * Jinbōchō Theater, owned and operated by Shogakukan * List of manga published by Shogakukan References New Manga Awards Shogakukan has awards for amateur manga artists who want to become professional. It allows people to either send in their manga by mail or bring it in to an editor. External links * Shogakukan website * Shogakukan website * Category:Shogakukan Category:Comic book publishing companies in Tokyo Category:Book publishing companies in Tokyo Category:Magazine publishing companies in Tokyo Category:Software companies based in Tokyo Category:Publishing companies established in 1922 Category:Publishers of adult comics Category:1922 establishments in Japan Category:Media in Tokyo